harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Draco Malfoy
|płeć = M |włosy = Bardzo jasny blond |oczy = Platynowo-szare |rodzina = * Astoria Malfoy * Scorpius Malfoy * Lucjusz Malfoy * Narcyza Malfoy * * * * * Rudolf Lestrange * Andromeda Tonks * * * Delphini * Dafne Greengrass |różdżka = * 10", głóg, włos jednorożca * Czarna Różdżka * 18", wiąz, włókno ze smoczego serca * Nieznana |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Śmierciożercy * Brygada Inkwizycyjna * Reprezentacja Slytherinu * Rodzina Malfoy * Rodzina Black |aktor = * Tom Felton * Sergiusz Żymełka * Aleksander Czyż * Alex Price |pseudonim = *Tchórzofretka *Karaluch |praca = |dom = Slytherin |status = Żonaty |rasa = Człowiek }} '''Draco Lucjusz Malfoy' (ur. 5 czerwca 1980 roku) — czarodziej czystej krwi, jedyny syn Lucjusza Malfoya i Narcyzy Malfoy (zd Black). Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1991−1998, podczas ceremonii przydziału został przydzielony do Slytherinu, tak jak wszyscy z jego rodziny. Zazwyczaj trzymał się obok swoich przyjaciół: Vincenta Crabe'a i Gregory'ego Goyla. Na piątym roku szkolnym został prefektem oraz dołączył do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Na szóstym roku swojej edukacji został Śmierciożercą. Po śmierci Lorda Voldemorta, Draco ożenił się z Astorią Greengrass (młodszą siostrą Dafne). W 2006 roku na świat przyszedł ich syn, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Biografia Dzieciństwo Draco Malfoy urodził się 5 czerwca 1980 roku w Wiltshire, w Anglii. Jego ojciec Lucjusz pracował wówczas w Ministerstwie Magii na wysokim stanowisku, więc nigdy nie brakowało im pieniędzy, a matka zajmowała się domem. Mimo iż był wychowywany w atmosferze żalu, w związku z upadkiem Lorda Voldemorta, rodzice przestrzegli go przed afiszowaniem się z ich poglądami poza kręgiem najbliższych. Jego pierwszymi znajomymi były dzieci przyjaciół Lucjusza Malfoya: Teodor Nott i Vincent Crabbe. Rodzice od dzieciństwa wpajali mu, że jest lepszy od innych i powinien to okazywać. Nauczyli go by nie szanować ludzi, których krew jest nieczysta. Rok szkolny 1991-1992 Draco po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera w 1991 roku, dokładniej w sklepie ''Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje''.'' Harry nie był przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony, uznał go za nudnego. Poznawszy tożsamość rówieśnika podczas podróży ekspresem do Hogwartu, Draco zaproponował mu przyjaźń (w filmie zrobił to dopiero w Hogwarcie, przed ceremonią przydziału), jednakże Harry'emu nie spodobała się postawa Malfoya, który źle wyrażał się o Ronie Weasleyu, a także to, że przypominał mu swojego kuzyna, Dudleya. Harry odrzucając jego propozycję, rozpętał między nimi konflikt, który trwał aż do ukończenia przez nich szkoły. Draco został przydzielony do Slytherinu, gdzie od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z wieloma osobami. Przykładowo Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle pełnili funkcję jego goryli, wszędzie za nim chodzili. Podczas pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, Draco wyzwał na pojedynek Harry'ego, co oczywiście było podstępem, ponieważ Draco chciał żeby woźny Hogwartu, Argus Filch, złapał Harry'ego na gorącym uczynku. Neville Longbottom na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie dostał przypominajkę, którą Draco podczas lekcji latania wyrzucił na drzewo. Harry Potter użył miotły by ją odzyskać. Zauważyła to opiekunka Gryffindoru, Minerwa McGonagall, która zamiast ukarać go za używanie miotły bez pozwolenia, zapewniła mu miejsce w drużynie. Draco był wściekły i zazdrosny, ponieważ pomimo młodego wieku, Harry dostał się do zespołu i jednocześnie stał się najmłodszym graczem quidditcha od stulecia. Jeszcze w tym roku Draco odkrył plan Harry'ego, który dotyczył przeniesienia smoka Rubeusa Hagrida, Norberta z zamku. Informując zbyt późno profesor McGonagall, został ukarany szlabanem wraz z Harrym, Hermioną i Nevillem (w filmie zamiast niego był Ron) za szwendanie się nocą po zamku. Podczas kary, która odbywała się w Zakazanym Lesie, Draco zobaczył zamaskowaną postać pijącą krew jednorożca, po czym z krzykiem uciekł i zostawił Harry'ego samego. Jak później się okazało, był to nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Kwiryniusz Quirrell, a krew pił dla Voldemorta, który ukrywał się za turbanem z tyłu jego głowy. Rok szkolny 1992-1993 W drugim roku szkolnym Draco dostał się do reprezentacji Slytherinu w Quidditchu. Lucjusz kupił drużynie najlepsze miotły w świecie czarodziejów (Nimbusy 2001) za to, że jego syn będzie tam grał na pozycji szukającego. Hermiona powiedziała Draconowi, że tylko przez swojego ojca dostał się do drużyny, a on odrzucając te oskarżenia, nazwał dziewczynę "[[szlama|''szlamą]]"''. Ślizgoni przegrali mecz z Gryfonami, ponieważ Malfoy był tak bardzo zajęty obrażaniem Harry'ego, że zapomniał o tym, żeby złapać złoty znicz. Kiedy ten był tuż przy nim, obok lewego ucha, Harry korzystając z chwili pomknął ku niemu i go złapał, tym samym wyprowadzając swoją drużynę na podium. Draco dostał naganę od kapitana Marcusa Flinta za swoją głupotę. W Hogwarcie został utworzony przez Gildorey'a Lockhart'a klub pojedynków, gdzie przeciwko sobie stanęli Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy. Draco wyczarował węża, który miał zaatakować przeciwnika, a wówczas Harry przemówił do gada, co oznaczało, że był wężousty. Dowiedział się o tym cały Hogwart, a większość uznała go z tego powodu za dziedzica Slytherina. Draco był oburzony tymi plotkami, a Harry, Ron i Hermiona podejrzewali właśnie jego o bycie prawowitym dziedzicem. Postanowili sprawdzić to, przygotowując eliksir Wielosokowy w łazience Jęczącej Marty i zmieniając się w kumpli Dracona − Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. W czasie rozmowy pomiędzy Malfoy'em, a Ronem i Harrym pod postacią jego goryli, Draco wyjawia, że nie jest dziedzicem Slytherina i sam nie wie, kto nim może być. Dodaje też, że Komnata Tajemnic została po raz pierwszy otwarta 50 lat temu, a podczas ataków zginęła szlama, więc przypuszcza, że i teraz jakaś umrze (miał na myśli Hermionę Granger). Rok szkolny 1993-1994 Draco zaczął trzeci rok szkolny w Hogwarcie szydząc z Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ ten bał się dementorów. Podczas jednego z ważniejszych meczy Quidditcha, między Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem, wraz ze swymi kolegami - Crabbe'em i Goyle'em - przebrał się za nich, by przestraszyć Harry'ego. Gryfon, nie wiedząc, że to Ślizgoni, wyczarował Patronusa, a następnie złapał znicz. Draco i jego przyjaciele przez ten wybryk dostali szlaban. Stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami objął Rubeus Hagrid. Na pierwszej lekcji przedstawił im Hipogryfa, po czym kazał go oswoić. Zwierzę pozwoliło na to, lecz Draco to zlekceważył i je obraził. Hipogryf go zaatakował, rozdzierając mu ramię. Malfoy postanowił wykorzystać sytuację, by doprowadzić do zwolnienia nowego nauczyciela, udając panikę, czym skutecznie przeraził niewinnego Rubeusa Hagrida. Rok szkolny 1994-1995 Draco był obecny na mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu. Siedział w luksusowej loży niedaleko Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota. Szydził z Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, w momencie kiedy grupa śmierciożerców zaczęła terror. Twierdził, że z Harrym zrobią jak z Hermioną, która jest mugolskiego pochodzenia. Draco przed czwartym rokiem nauki twierdził, że jego ojciec chciał go zapisać do Durmstrangu. Mówił, że tam uczą czarnej magii, a nie pokazują jak się przed nią bronić. Kiedy Harry Potter okazał się czwartym uczestnikiem turnieju trójmagicznego, był zazdrosny. Stworzył i rozdawał plakietki z takimi napisami jak "''Potter Cuchnie", a podczas turnieju kibicował drugiemu reprezentantowi Hogwartu, Cedrikowi Diggory'emu. Draco był również informatorem Rity Skeeter, która pisała dla ''Proroka Codziennego'' nieprawdziwe artykuły o Harrym, Hagridzie oraz Hermionie. Kiedy w pewien dzień po lekcjach, Draco odczytał Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie artykuł z Proroka Codziennego szkalujący pana Weasleya, wywiązała się między nimi kłótnia. Gdy troje Gryfonów chciało odejść, obracając się tym samym do Malfoya plecami, ten rzucił w ich kierunku zaklęcie. Urok minął Harry'ego o cal, ale Bartemiusz Crouch Junior (pod postacią profesora Moody'ego), który był świadkiem tej sytuacji, w formie nauczki zamienił Malfoya w tchórzofretkę i miotał nim na wszystkie strony, jednocześnie strofując go za atakowanie osób odwróconych do niego plecami. W porę nadciągnęła profesor McGonagall i transmutowała fretkę z powrotem w Ślizgona. W tym samym roku odbył się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Draco zaprosił Pansy Parkinson jako swoją partnerkę. Jedynymi osobami, które były na przyjęciu bez osoby towarzyszącej, byli jego dwaj goryle: Crabbe i Goyle. Rok szkolny 1995-1996 W 1995 roku Draco wraz z Pansy Parkinson został prefektem Slytherinu. Chętnie drwił z Harry'ego, że nie otrzymał takiego samego zaszczytu jako prefekt Gryffindoru, którymi byli jego przyjaciele Ron i Hermiona. Draco napisał również słowa poniżającej piosenki "Weasley naszym królem", która szydziła z umiejętności chłopaka jako obrońcy Gryffindoru. Była śpiewana przed meczem Quidditcha. Po skończeniu meczu Slytherin kontra Gryffindor, rozpętała się afera, której skutkiem było nadanie bliźniakom Weasley i Harry'emu dożywotniego zakazu gry w Quidditcha. Później, w tym samym roku przystąpił do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej i wyraźnie cieszył się z możliwości odbierania punktów (głównie Gryfonom). Draco przyłapał Harry'ego, który uciekał z ostatniego posiedzenia Gwardii Dumbledore'a w Pokoju Życzeń, odbierając tym samym pięćdziesiąt punktów Gryffindorowi. Jako jeden z członków Brygady, pochwycił Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół podczas próby ustalenia miejsca pobytu Syriusza Blacka, którego Harry widział torturowanego w swoich snach. Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood zostali doprowadzeni do gabinetu Dolores Umbridge. Aby sprawić by Harry powiedział prawdę, Umbridge chciała użyć zaklęcia ''Cruciatus'', ale została powstrzymana przez Hermionę. Gryfonka powiedziała, że pokaże jej "tajną broń" Dumbledore'a, którą chcą użyć przeciwko Ministerstwu Magii, jeśli nie skrzywdzi chłopaka. Mimo chęci Dracona, Umbridge nie pozwoliła żadnemu z członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej zobaczyć co to za broń, mówiąc, że poradzi sobie sama z dwójką małoletnich czarodziejów bez różdżek. Po odejściu Dolores z Harrym i Hermioną, reszta Gwardii Dumbledore'a zastosowała litanię wielu zaklęć w celu uwolnienia się z rąk Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Draco został trafiony upiorogackiem przez Ginny Weasley. Ojciec Dracona, Lucjusz, był widziany podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic jako śmierciożerca i został uwięziony w Azkabanie. Pod koniec roku Malfoy był bardzo zdenerwowany z tego powodu, a przede wszystkim wściekły na Harry'ego. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi próbował go nawet zaatakować, jednak na pomoc Gryfonowi przybyła Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Rok szkolny 1996-1997 Podczas podróży do Hogwartu, Harry próbuje podsłuchać rozmowę Malfoya w pociągu, jednak Ślizgon orientuje się i oszołamia chłopaka. Gryfon więc nie dowiaduje się, że Lord Voldemort mianował Dracona śmierciożercą. Miała to być kara dla jego ojca, ponieważ ten strasznie go zawiódł, a potem trafił do Azkabanu. Dostał misję zabicia dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, pod groźbą uśmiercenia osób, które najbardziej kocha. Draco początkowo czuje się dumny i ważny, ponieważ zlecono mu misję od samego Voldemorta. Po pewnym czasie, Draco zaczął martwić się czy podoła wyznaczonemu zadaniu. Twierdzi się, że Czarny Pan nie spodziewał się, że chłopak sobie poradzi i była to jedynie kara dla Lucjusza, za niepowodzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic. Dla Ślizgona bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny było zależne od powodzenia misji. Po pewnym czasie, Draco znalazł się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, gdzie zaszedł do sklepu "''Borgin & Burkes''", oferującego wielki wybór złowrogich przedmiotów. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła Szafka Zniknięć, którą postanowił naprawić, ponieważ identyczna znajdowała się w Pokoju Życzeń, w Hogwarcie. Oznaczało to, że gdy obie będą działać, to za ich pomocą będzie się można przenosić z Hogsmeade do zamku. Draco planował przemycić w ten sposób śmierciożerców, aby pomogli mu zabić Dumbledore'a. W tym czasie Harry podejrzewa, że Ślizgon coś knuje, zaczyna mieć na jego punkcie obsesję i stale go śledzi. Gryfon podejrzewa, że Malfoy stał się śmierciożercą. Podczas wizyty w Hogsmeade, Draco podrzuca przeklęty naszyjnik Katie Bell, który pierwotnie miał trafić do Dumbledore'a. Po tym incydencie, Harry idzie za Malfoyem do łazienki na szóstym piętrze, gdzie rozgrywa się między nimi walka, wskutek której Draco zostaje trafiony zaklęciem ''Sectumsempra''. Chłopaka leczy Severus Snape, który w tym samym roku składa wieczystą przysięgę chronienia go. Z czasem Draco naprawia szafkę zniknięć, lecz gdy dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia, nie jest w stanie uśmiercić dyrektora, a jedynie go rozbraja. Ostatecznie, zgodnie z układem zawartym między Albusem a Severusem, Dumbledore ginie z różdżki Snape'a. Po śmierci dyrektora, Malfoy nie mógł wrócić do szkoły, ponieważ był uważany za współwinnego śmierci Albusa. Rok szkolny 1997-1998 Draco niechętnie uczestniczył w lekcjach Śmierciożerców, którzy objęli władzę w Hogwarcie. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Voldemort uwolnił Lucjusza Malfoya z Azkabanu. Ślizgon był świadkiem morderstwa Charity Burbage i torturowania Thorfinna Rowle'a podczas posiedzenia Śmierciożerców. Wnioskując z późniejszych uwag Crabbe'a, Malfoyowie stracili w oczach Voldemorta, który odsunął ich ze swoich najbliższych kręgów. Znalazł się tam Severus Snape i Bellatriks Lestrange. Wizyta na dworze Malfoya Draco przebywał na dworze Malfoyów w celu ustalenia tożsamości Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół, którzy zostali złapani przez grupę porywaczy, dowodzonymi przez Greybacka. Ostatecznie nie potwierdził, że ich rozpoznał. Hermiona okłamuje Bellatriks w sprawie miecza Gryffindora, przez co zostaje przez nią torturowana. Ślizgon udaje się po goblina, w celu ustalenia prawdziwości słów dziewczyny. Wieczorem więźniom udaje się uciec, a różdżka Dracona zostaje odebrana przez Harry'ego, czyniąc go właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki. Bitwa o Hogwart Draco podczas Bitwy o Hogwart ukrywał się z innymi Ślizgonami w lochach, lecz w pewnym momencie wraz z Vincentem Crabbe'em (w filmie Blaisem Zabinim) i Gregorym Goylem poszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, aby schwytać Harry'ego Pottera i przyprowadzić go Voldemortowi. Prawdopodobne jest, że zrobił to, próbując odkupić swoją rodzinę w oczach Czarnego Pana. Chociaż chłopak informuje swoich przyjaciół, że Harry ma pozostać przy życiu, gdy zostanie sprowadzony, jeden z jego goryli, Crabbe (w filmie Goyle), używa szatańskiej pożogi, w celu zabicia Gryfona. Na wskutek zaklęcia, Vincent traci życie, a reszcie udaje się przeżyć. Draco później był widziany, jak błagał o litość śmierciożercę na schodach, lecz z pomocą przybiegli mu Harry, Ron i Hermiona, którzy oszołomili wroga. Ron za niewdzięczność wobec nich, kopnął Dracona w twarz. Malfoy nie był świadomy, że gdy rozbroił Dumbledore'a na wieży astronomicznej, stał się prawowitym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki. To dzięki niemu Voldemort nie mógł w pełni nią władać. Harry odkrywa ten fakt, co pomaga mu ostatecznie pokonać Czarnego Pana. Dalsze życie Wydarzenia z młodzieńczych lat mocno wpłynęły na Dracona i jego przekonania. Malfoyowie uniknęli Azkabanu, jednak po wojnie Draco odmówił dalszego podążania ideałami swoich rodziców. Z czasem poślubił Astorię Greengrass, młodszą siostrę Dafne, jego rówieśniczki ze szkoły. Rodzina Greengrass również przeszła (choć mniej gwałtowną) przemianę ideałów z czystej krwi, do bardziej tolerancyjnego sposobu życia. Lucjusz Malfoy był niezadowolony z wyboru syna, ponieważ miał większe nadzieje na wybór małżonki z lepszej rodziny. Liczył, że będzie to ktoś bardziej wyróżniony na tle ''Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki''. Draco i Astoria mieli jednego syna, którego nazwali Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Zarówno on jak i jego żona stali się bardziej tolerancyjni dla mugolaków i charłaków. J.K. Rowling powiedziała w wywiadzie, że Draco chciał wychować Scorpiusa na człowieka lepszego od niego. W dniu 1 września 2017 roku, podczas wysyłania swego syna na jego pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, Draco przywitał Harry'ego, Rona, Hermionę i Ginny na stacji Kings Cross skinięciem głowy. Relacje pomiędzy Harrym i Draco były znacznie lepszy niż wtedy, gdy byli uczniami, ale nie były one wciąż uważane za coś w ogóle pobliskiego przyjaźni. Niezależnie bogaci, bez konieczności pracy, Draco wraz z żoną i synem zamieszkali na dworze Malfoya. Jego hobbym było utrzymanie starej rodzinnej kolekcji czarnomagicznych artefaktów (których nie używał i przechowywał w szklanych gablotach). Dostał również wysoką posadę w Ministerstwie Magii. Wygląd Draco odziedziczył wygląd po swoich rodzicach. Jest to szczupły i wysoki chłopak, o platynowym kolorze włosów. Ma zimne, szare oczy, bladą cerę i szyderczy uśmiech na lekko szczurzej buzi. W pierwszych częściach jego fryzura jest zaczesana do tyłu, w późniejszych jego włosy naturalnie opadają na twarz. Został opisany jako zadbany mężczyzna, który z wiekiem coraz bardziej przypominał swojego ojca. Gdy Draco dołączył do śmierciożerców, Lord Voldemort wypalił mu Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu. Odznaczał się mocno na bladej skórze chłopaka. Podczas pierwszych pięciu lat szkoły, wygląd Dracona był bardzo zadbany i zdrowy. W szóstej części, na wskutek stresu spowodowanego misją wyznaczoną przez Czarnego Pana, u Ślizgona pojawiły się cienie pod oczami, a skóra zrobiła lekko szarawa. Zdolności magiczne Draco od najmłodszych lat był utalentowanym czarodziejem i posiadał imponujące zdolności magiczne. Jego różdżka została wykonana z głogu, a takie różdżki charakteryzowało to, że zawsze trafiały w ręce czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy byli wybitnie zdolni. * Oklumencja: Na swoim szóstym roku, jego ciotka Bellatriks nauczyła go oklumencji, aby przygotować go do swojej misji. Jako, że Draco od dziecka potrafił odsunąć współczucie i znęcał się nad słabszymi, było mu znacznie łatwiej zamknąć swój umysł i oddzielić od niego emocje. * Eliksiry: Stał się bardzo dobry z eliksirów w dość młodym wieku. Może to być spowodowane tym, że był uprzywilejowany na zajęciach Snape'a i nauczyciel mógł mu dodatkowo pomagać w klasie. W każdym razie, był w stanie przełożyć swoje zdolności na egzaminach z SUMów. Egzamin z przedmiotu poszedł mu z oceną co najmniej przekraczającą oczekiwania i najprawdopodobniej był to najwyższy stopień, czyli Wybitny. Kiedy profesor Slughorn był nauczycielem tego przedmiotu, Draco wydawało się, że stracił przewagę jako najlepszy uczeń, ponieważ jego umiejętności zostały ocenione jedynie na Zadowalający. Oczywiście, może to być przypisane do stresu i braku zainteresowania Dracona na zajęciach, ponieważ był skupiony na swojej misji zabicia Dumbledore'a. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Draco awansowała do klasy z zaawansowanym poziomem, więc musiał osiągnąć wysoki wynik podczas egzaminu na SUMach. Choć Draco był bardziej zainteresowany wykorzystaniem czarnej magii, niż bronieniem się przed nią, zaczął się interesować mniej poważnie przedmiotem, mimo prób Snape'a, aby go przekonać, jak było to ważne. Jego wiedza teoretyczna mogła być zatem duża gorsza, pomimo niesamowitych zdolności w praktyce. * Niewerbalna Magia: Draco opanował niewerbalne zaklęcia przed jego szóstym rokiem, które obejmowały blokowanie niewerbalnych klątw. Taka umiejętność wymagała dużej zręczności, koncentracji oraz uwagi, a jedynie niewielki procent uczniów w jego wieku potrafił to zrobić. * Quidditch: Był bardzo dobrym graczem Quidditcha. Zaczął latać już od dziecka, co przełożyło się na jego umiejętności już na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Na drugim roku szkoły, dołączył do drużyny Ślizgonów jako szukający. Mimo, że jego wejście do zespołu było lepiej rozpatrywane ze względu na jego ojca, który przekupił drużynę, kupując każdemu zawodnikowi nową miotłę (Nimbusa 2001), Draco miał też wystarczający talent, choć Harry wciąż przewyższał go w umiejętnościach, pomimo braku większego doświadczenia. Draco na swoim pierwszym meczu skupił się na złośliwościach względem Harry'ego, zamiast na grze, co skutkowało przegraną Slytherinu. Na szóstym roku Draco nie chciał grać i wymigał się od meczów, lecz jak się okazało, żaden następny szukający nie radził sobie tak dobrze jak on, co może oznaczać, że był naprawdę zdolnym graczem. * Pojedynkowanie: Draco był bardzo dobry w pojedynkach na dłuższą chwilę, umiejętności zapewne odziedziczył po rodzicach. Był w stanie rzucić Locomotor Mortis na pierwszym roku, a Rubeus Hagrid przyznał, że sam nie potrafił tego w jego wieku. Już na drugim roku umiał rzucać tak potężny klątwy, że potrafił rzucić przeciwnika na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Na jego szóstym roku, Draco mógł wykonywać wiele niewerbalnych zaklęć, co wykorzystał podczas pojedynku z Harrym w łazience, gdy Gryfon używał zaklęć z podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi. Draco pojedynkował się z Harrym Potterem cztery razy i tylko raz przegrał (głównie ze względu na porady z książki Snape'a). Został pokonany przez Ginny Weasley na swoim piątym roku i przez Hermionę Granger na siódmym. * [[Transmutacja|'Transmutacja']]: Draco opanował transmutację na zaawansowanym poziomie, co oznacza, że osiągnął wysoki wynik na swojej egzaminie z SUMów. Na swoim drugim roku, dzięki kilku prostym radom od Snape'a, był w stanie wyczarować węża, a na szóstym roku potrafił stworzyć jego dużo bardziej zaawansowaną formę. * [[Zaklęcia|'Zaklęcia']]: Draco był utalentowany w zaklęciach, o czym świadczy fakt, że mógł rzucić zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg w swoim pierwszym roku, a już na drugim Densaugeo, które wykorzystywał zarówno jeśli chodzi o atakowanie Harry'ego jak i do zabawy. Podczas jego szóstego roku, był w stanie rzucić bardzo trudny urok, którego jedynym znanym uczniem w tym samym wieku zdolnym do rzucenia była Hermiona (choć w pełni opanowała go dopiero rok później). * [[Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne|'Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne']]: Draco nauczył się rzucać przynajmniej dwu z niewybaczalnych zaklęć w czasie jego szóstego roku (wszystkie trzy zostały przedstawione na jego czwartym roku przez Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora pod postacią Moody'ego). Były to następujące klątwy: Cruciatus i Imperius. Oba były bardzo trudną, czarną magią, która nawet dla wielu dorosłych czarodziejów nie potrafiła wykonywać. Specjalizowała się w tym jego ciotka Bellatriks, która nauczyła go także oklumencji i niewerbalnych zaklęć. Jego klątwa Imperiusa była wystarczająco silna, aby przytrzymać Madame Rosmertę przez prawie cały rok, zaś Cruciatus użył, aby ukarać Thorfinna Rowle'a. Jest możliwe, że miał możliwość (ale nie chęci) do wykonywania Avada Kedavry, co może sugerować fakt, że został przydzielony do zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Inne: Draco zdołał naprawić Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń, aby przedostać Śmierciożerców do zamku na jego szóstym roku za pomocą połączenia z szafką w sklepie Borgin & Burkes, choć zajęło mu to większą część roku. Szafka została rozbita przez Irytka w czasie drugiego roku i Draco naprawił ją pomimo faktu, że magiczny związek pomiędzy tymi dwoma przedmiotami mógł zostać uszkodzony. * [[Alchemia|'Alchemia']]: Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Draco zaczął studiować alchemię jako hobby. Kolekcjonował przedmioty czarnomagiczne, ale nie wykorzystywał ich do żadnych celów. Charakter J. K. Rowling pisze o Draco, że w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, nigdy nie czuł on wyrzutów sumienia za swoje złe czyny.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_Malfoy#Personality Był osobą ambitną, wyniosłą, perfidną i cyniczną, lubiącą łamać przepisy w drodze do wyznaczonego celu. Był zarówno złośliwy, narcystyczny, jak i arogancki. Harry uważał, że podobnie jak jego kuzyn Dudley, Draco został zepsuty przez ideały swoich rodziców. Mimo to, według niego Ślizgon był dużo gorszy niż kuzyn. Jako, że rodzina Malfoyów należała do bogatych czarodziejów czystej krwi (czym Draco się szczycił), chłopak wyśmiewał się z biedniejszych (np. z rodziny Weasleyów) i szydził z mugolaków. Nienawidził wszystkich Gryfonów oraz uczniów, którzy byli zwolennikami Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przez pierwsze lata, jego ojciec był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania, a bogactwo jego rodziny powodem do chwalenia się. Był trochę lekkomyślny - na trzecim roku Malfoy zignorował etykietę przywitania z Hardodziobem (mimo ostrzeżeń Hagrida, co do postępowania z tymi zwierzętami) przez co hipogryf go zaatakował i zranił. Chociaż rodzice Dracona służyli Czarnemu Panu, on sam mógłby być dobry, gdyby nie pozostawał pod silnym wpływem swego ojca. Na jego szóstym roku psychika Dracona zaczęła się zmieniać. Dołączył do śmierciożerców i przydzielono mu misję zabicia Dumbeldore'a, z czego się początkowo bardzo ucieszył. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Draco zaczął być pod ogromną presją, myśląc, że może mu się nie udać. Był niepewny swoich umiejętności i tego, że czy nie zawiedzie, a jego rodzina poniesie za to konsekwencje. Stres doprowadził go do lekkomyślności i próby rzucenia na Harry'ego klątwy Cruciatus, nie zważając na to, że grozi tym Azkaban. Misja doprowadziła również do zaniedbań różnych aspektów życia szkolnego. Odrzucił przywileje prefekta, których niegdyś nadużywał. Udawał chorego i zapłacił innemu uczniowi, by uniknąć gry w quidditcha, choć wcześniej gra była dla niego bardzo ważna. Odsunął się od swoich kolegów - Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Przestał z nimi spędzać czas i nie mówił im nic na temat swojej misji. Na wieży był gotowy do zabicia dyrektora Hogwartu, gdy opuścił swoją różdżkę, ponieważ Dumbledore namawiał go do ochrony swoich rodziców, za cenę własnego życia. Ostatecznie nie zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a - wyręczył go z tego zadania Severus Snape, który tym samym ocalił jego duszę przed całkowitym zatraceniem. Ponadto, Draco wykazał prawdziwą troskę o swoich kompanów w Pokoju Życzeń, co rzadko robił. Przez lata rywalizował w szkole z Harrym i otwarcie go nienawidził (złamał mu nawet nos). Obydwaj byli do siebie trochę podobni (nie lubili okazywać słabości, podejmowali ryzyko i łamali zasady - choć z innych powodów). Draco lubił mieć władzę nad innymi, co wykorzystywał do poniżania i karania innych uczniów (zwłaszcza Gryfonów) - nie bez powodu znalazł się w szeregach powołanej przez Dolores Umbridge Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Był prowokatorem - po przegranym meczu z Gryfonami na V roku, zwyzywał rodzinę Weasleyów, skutkiem czego była bójka i zawieszenie 3 graczy Gryfindoru. Plany Malfoya stawały się ograniczone przez jego arogancję, gdy miał do czynienia z ludźmi. Przykładowo podczas meczu Gryffindor - Ravelncaw, chciał sabotować Harry'ego, jednak jego plan opierał się wyłącznie na idei pojawienia się dementorów i przestraszenia Harry'ego. Draco umiał kamuflować emocje i być trudnym do rozszyfrowania, co doskonale wykorzystywał w oklumencji. Draco był inteligentny i bystry, miał zdolność do szybkiej analizy zdarzeń i tworzenia planów na podstawie niewielkiej ilości informacji. Pragnął, by ojciec był z niego dumny od początku nauki w Hogwarcie, dlatego pilnie się uczył. Nie krył rozczarowania, gdy okazało się, że Hermiona Granger jest od niego lepsza. Wiele o Malfoyu mówi jego reakcja na propozycję Snape'a, pomocy w zadaniu powierzonym przez Voldemorta. Draco odmówił, chciał samemu podołać zadaniu, częściowo przez dumę, ale także dlatego, że nie chciał przyznać się przed sobą do porażki (słabości). Powiedział Snape'owi, że ten chce mu skraść splendor i sławę, która przypadnie mu w udziale, ale możliwe, że wcale o to nie dbał. Draco rozumiał, że musi podołać zadaniu, by przeżyć. Draco był sprytny i przebiegły, udało mu się też naprawić Szafkę Zniknięć w Hogwarcie i dojść do wniosku, że może wykorzystać przejście do własnych korzyści- co nie było łatwe i wymagało wytrwałości - czym zadziwił nawet samego Dumbledore'a. Albus powiedział do niego podczas Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej: "Draco, ty nie jesteś mordercą", a miał niezwykłą intuicję do ludzi i czuł, że nie tak łatwo jest zabić. J. K. Rowling wspomina także, że "Draco był moralnym tchórzem, ale nie został przeżarty złem"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_Malfoy#Personality. Dla osób walczących podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, Draco zachowywał się jak zwykły śmierciożerca. W rzeczywistości chłopak niechętnie uczestniczył w spotkaniach śmierciożerców i ich misjach. Także do końca wojny nie wychylał się na front. W pewnym sensie Draco pozostał niewinny. Nie zdradził Harry'ego w domu Malfoyów (rozpoznał go, a mimo to nie powiedział o tym). Draco jako osoba dorosła przeszedł metamorfozę - stał się bardziej tolerancyjny dla mugolaków, przestał też podzielać ideały swojego ojca - poślubił Astorię Greengrass, która według Lucjusza nie była odpowiednią kandydatką dla kogoś takiego jak on. Miał jednego syna, Scorpiusa, którego starał się wychowywać, jako osobę lepszą od siebie. Polepszyły się także jego relacje z Harrym, ale nie były one na tyle silne, by móc nazwać je przyjaźnią. Relacje Z rodzicami Draco był jedynym dzieckiem Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoy. W 1992 roku jego ojciec kupił miotły dla całej drużyny Slytherinu, gdy Draco stał się szukającym. Wówczas jego matka wysyłała mu mnóstwo paczek. Lucjusz początkowo chciał wysłać syna do Durmstrangu (by odsunąć go od czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia), jednak Narcyza przekonała go, że będąc w Hogwarcie będzie bliżej rodziny. Lucjusz był chłodniejszy i bardziej wymagający niż jego żona, krytykując syna np. za niższe oceny od Hermiony Granger, która była mugolskiego pochodzenia. Pomimo to, Draco podziwiał swojego ojca i często chwalił się majątkiem rodziny. Starał się także upodobnić do swojego ojca, który był jego wzorem do naśladowania. Podczas II Bitwy o Hogwart, Malfoyowie bardziej dbali o swoją rodzinę, niż do tej pory. Gdy na szóstym roku Draco dostał zadanie zabicia Dumbledore'a, czuł się zobowiązany do wykonania misji, ponieważ Voldemort groził jego rodzicom. Chciał im zapewnić bezpieczeństwo i próbował w różny sposób spełnić zadanie, jednak na Wieży Astronomicznej nie potrafił ostatecznie zabić dyrektora, więc wykonał to za niego Severus Snape. Podczas bitwy Malfoyowie nawet nie próbują walczyć, szukając za to gorączkowo syna. Narcyza posunęła się nawet do tego, że okłamała Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie, twierdząc, że Harry nie żyje. Zrobiła to, by móc powrócić do Hogwartu i odnaleźć syna. Z Bellatriks Lestrange Bellatriks była ciotką Dracona i siostrą jego matki, Narcyzy. Pełniła służbę w gronie Śmierciożerców jako prawa ręka Voldemorta. Gdy Malfoy był młodszy, nie miał zbytniego kontaktu z ciotką, ponieważ siedziała w Azkabanie za torturowanie Franka i Alicji Longbottomów. Draco nie czuje wstydu za działania Bellatriks, chociaż jej czyny były haniebne i łamiące prawo czarodziejskie. Na piątym roku Ślizgona, jego ciotka uciekła z więzienia i walczyła w Departamencie Tajemnic przeciwko Gwardii Dumbledor'a, gdzie zabiła Syriusza Blacka. Gdy Draco dołączył do Śmierciożerców i dostał za zadanie zabicie Dumbledore'a, Bellatriks nauczyła go oklumencji oraz niewerbalnych zaklęć z czarnej magii. Powiedziała swojej siostrze, że powinna być dumna, że jej syn został Śmierciożercą. Bellatriks brała udział w bitwie na Wieży Astronomicznej (w filmie), gdzie namawiała Dracona do zabicia dyrektora Hogwartu. Ostatecznie zrobił to Severus Snape, jednak całe wydarzenie mocno wpłynęło na młodego Malfoya. Był przerażony i zmuszony do zostania Śmierciożercą. W 1997 roku Draco mieszkał na dworze Malfoyów, by być bliżej Voldemorta. Zarówno on jak i Bellatriks brali udział w bitwie, która miała tam miejsce. Malfoy niechętnie przyglądał się jak jego ciotka torturuje Hermionę Granger. Podczas drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, Bellatriks została zabita przez Molly Weasley. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób Draco zareagował na jej śmierć, ale można przypuszczać, że poczuł smutek, ponieważ nawiązał z nią więź. Z innymi członkami rodziny Draco nie miał bliższego kontaktu ze swoją ciotką Andromedą, która po poślubieniu mugolaka Teda Tonksa została wydziedziczona z rodziny. Także z ich córką, Nimfadorą, nie utrzymywał kontaktu. Najprawdopodobniej tak jak jego rodzice, gardził nimi nazywając zdrajcami krwi. Ponadto, jego kuzynka poślubiła Remusa Lupina, który był wilkołakiem, przez co Śmierciożercy wyśmiewali Dracona. Nimfadora nazywała go "chłopcem od Malfoyów", co może wskazywać, że albo nie znała jego imienia, albo tak nim gardziła, że nie zwracała na to uwagi. Z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em Dwoma stałymi towarzyszami Dracona przez wszystkie lata Hogwartu byli Crabbe i Goyle. Chłopcy często uczestniczyli w konfrontacjach Malfoya z Harrym i jego paczką. Chociaż Draco często mówił otwarcie, że uważa ich za głupich i traktuje bardziej jako lokajów niż przyjaciół, potrafił pokazać także troskę o nich. Na siódmym roku Draco nie wywierał już na nich tak dużej presji jak wcześniej. W konfrontacji z Harrym w Pokoju Życzeń bardzo przejmował się o los swoich kolegów - próbował uratować ich sprzed działania Szatańskiej Pożogi, a śmierć Crabbe'a bardzo go poruszyła i zdenerwowała. Z Pansy Parkinson Pansy była uczennicą należącą do Slytherinu z tego samego roku co Draco. Przez wielu uczniów w Hogwarcie uchodziła za dziewczynę Malfoya w czasach szkolnych. Często rzucała się na niego i śmiała się głośno z jego złośliwych dowcipów. Troszczyła się o niego, na przykład gdy został zaatakowany na trzecim roku przez Hipogryfa. Pansy również towarzyszyła blondynowi podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego w 1994 roku. Tak jak Ślizgon, należała do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej założonej przez Dolores Umbridge oraz była prefektem naczelnym swojego domu. Na szóstym roku była widziana w ekspresie do Hogwartu, jak głaszcze włosy Dracona, którego głowa leżała na jej kolanach. Z czasem ich drogi rozeszły się i Draco ostatecznie związał się z Astorią Greengrass, z którą założył rodzinę. Inne przyjaźnie Draco przyjaźnił się z Teodorem Nottem, którego jako jednego z niewielu ludzi, traktował jak równego sobie. Możliwe, że było to spowodowane tym, że Teodor również był czystej krwi i był nieco mądrzejszy od Malfoya. Mimo to, był nieco samotny i nie czuł się zmuszony do przynależenia do żadnego gangu, w tym Dracona. Chłopcy wspólnie śmiali się ze statusu krwi Hermiony, którą uważali za gorszą od siebie. Nott był jednym z pierwszych przyjaciół blondyna, ponieważ poznali się przed nauką w Hogwarcie przez swoich ojców. Draco przyjaźnił się także z Blaise'em Zabinim, co szczególnie było widać na szóstym roku nauki, gdy siedzieli razem w pociągu do Hogwartu. Blaise należał także do Klubu Ślimaka, o co Malfoy był zazdrosny. Zabini był jednym z niewielu osób, którym Draco opowiedział o swojej misji powierzonej przez Czarnego Pana. Ślizgon miał też lepsze relacje z Marcusem Flintem, które było widać, gdy Flint stanął w obronie Malfoya przed Fredem i George'em Weasleyem. Marcus pomagał również w gnębieniu Harry'ego, na przykład podczas meczu quidditcha, gdy przebrał się za jednego z dementorów, aby nastraszyć chłopca. Mimo to, nie wahał się krzyczeć na Dracona, gdy na wskutek jego zachowania przegrali mecz, a Malfoy nie złapał znicza, bo był zbyt zajęty dokuczaniem Harry'emu. Z Severusem Snape'em Severus Snape był nauczycielem eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a także opiekunem Slytherinu. Od początku budził szacunek i strach wśród uczniów, był wobec nich bardzo surowy. Draco stał się ulubieńcem Snape'a - był przez niego faworyzowany, często jego zachowanie uchodziło mu na sucho, a także mógł sobie na więcej pozwolić, wiedząc, że nie zostanie ukarany. Być może stosunek Severusa do młodego Malfoya był spowodowany długoletnią przyjaźnią pomiędzy profesorem a ojcem chłopaka, Lucjuszem. Możliwe także, że to wynik ucieczki od Śmierciożerców. Draco uważał, że Snape powinien kandydować na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, po tym jak Albus Dumbledore został zawieszony. Jednak po uwięzieniu Lucjusza w Azkabanie, Draco był wściekły na Snape'a, ponieważ uważał, że ten zajął miejsce ojca w szeregach Śmierciożerców i starał się zabrać mu szansę na zdobycie chwały. Z tego powodu, Draco unikał Snape'a przez większą część roku, odmówił też jakiejkolwiek pomocy, a nawet werbalnie go zaatakował. Pomimo tego, Snape nadal go chronił, gdy Draco został złapany podczas przyjęcia urządzanego przez profesora Slughorna w okresie świąt, ale nie ukarał chłopaka, a jedynie ostrzegł. Innymi sytuacjami, pokazującego stosunek Ślizgona do profesora, jest sytuacja, gdy chłopiec nie chciał odpowiedzieć na jego wezwanie do biura, co dla innych uczniów w szkole nie przyszłoby z taką łatwością. Snape nadal chronił Dracona, nawet uciekli razem z bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, a podczas pytań przez Voldemorta na temat działań Malfoya i jego prób usiłowania zabójstwa Dumbledore'a, Snape skłamał i powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że Malfoy nie opuścił różdżki i podkreślił zdolności młodego Ślizgona, którymi się wykazał, wpuszczając Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Wspomniał także, że gdyby Draco nie zajął Dumbledore'a, to nie byłby w stanie zabić dyrektora. Snape stawił się za młodym Malfoyem i uratował mu życie, a także przekonał Voldemorta, by uwolnił Lucjusza Malfoya z Azkabanu, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że Draco pogodził się ze Snape'em. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób Draco zareagował, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Snape'a przez Lorda Voldemorta w 1998 roku, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, lub jego prawdziwej lojalności wobec Zakonu Feniksa z powodu jego miłości do mugolskiego pochodzenia matki Harry'ego Pottera, Lily Evans. Z Harrym Potterem Draco stał się rywalem Harry'ego praktycznie od samego początku, niemal natychmiast po tym, jak spotkali się przed pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Malfoy początkowo był zainteresowany przyjaźnią z chłopcem ze względu na sławę, jaka go spotkała, jednak Harry odrzucił jego propozycję znajomości, ze względu na aroganckie zachowanie i wyszydzanie z jego kolegi, Rona Weasleya. Przez resztę czasu w szkole chłopcy nienawidzili się i konkurowali ze sobą, gdy to tylko było możliwe. Po tym, jak ojciec Dracona trafił do Azkabanu po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, Ślizgon jeszcze bardziej zwiększył swoją nienawiść względem Pottera. Po dowiedzeniu się przez Harry'ego na szóstym roku, że Draco dołączył do Śmierciożerców, wybrańcowi zrobiło się żal Malfoya. Wiedział, że jego nienawiść względem Gryfona potęguje się, co wykorzystuje Lord Voldemort. Na tym samym roku, Harry prawie uśmierca Dracona zaklęciem ''Sectumsempra'', rzuconym w łazience dla chłopców. Potter nie był świadomy działania zaklęcia, który przypadkowo znalazł w książce Księcia Półkrwi. Sam Harry czuł się przerażony i winny za to, co zrobił. Pomimo wielkiej niechęci do siebie, należy zauważyć, że Malfoy nie wydał Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół w dworze Malfoyów podczas identyfikacji. Można zatem powiedzieć, że nie był na tyle przeżarty złem, żeby umyślnie skrzywdzić nawet największych wrogów. Z drugiej strony Harry dwukrotnie uratował życie Dracona podczas bitwy o Hogwart - raz w Pokoju Życzeń, a za drugim razem sprzed rąk Śmierciożerców. Można stwierdzić, że głównym powodem nienawiści Dracona względem Harry'ego, była po prostu zazdrość. Kiedy dorośli, obaj żyli w zgodzie ze sobą, jednak ich relacje nie były na tyle dobre, by móc nazwać to przyjaźnią. Z rodziną Weasleyów Rodzina Malfoyów gardziła Weasleyami z powodu pieniędzy, których nie posiadali. Poza tym nazywali ich "zdrajcami krwi", ponieważ wiele osób w tej rodzinie mieszało się z czarodziejami, którzy nie byli czystej krwi. Draco zaś nienawidził Rona, którego poznał podczas pierwszej podróży w pociągu do Hogwartu. Zarówno Malfoy jak i Ron byli do siebie wrogo nastawieni, co odbijało stosunek ich ojców względem siebie. Artur i Lucjusz również się nienawidzili, co skutkowało obrażaniem się, a nawet walkami na pięści. Draco pisał także piosenki, takie jak "''Weasley naszym królem''", które miały na celu poniżyć Rona i osłabić jego pozycję jako obrońcy Gryffindoru na meczach quidditcha. Kiedy Crabbe w Pokoju Życzeń wywołał Szatańską Pożogę, Ron wspierał Harry'ego i Hermionę, podając Malfoyowi i Goyle'owi ręką, chociaż zrobił to z pewną niechęcią. Kiedy jeszcze tego samego dnia trio spotkało Dracona na schodach, błagającego Śmierciożercę o życie, uratowali Ślizgona. Następnie Ron kopnął chłopaka w twarz i nazwał "dwulicowym draniem". Chociaż można przypuszczać, że z czasem wrogość wobec Rona i Dracona wyblakła, to po dziewiętnastu latach Weasley zniechęca swoją córkę, Rose, do syna Malfoya, młodego Scorpiusa. Draco nie miał większych sporów z innymi członkami rodziny Weasleyów. Fred i George dwukrotnie próbowali zaatakować Dracona: za pierwszym razem wtedy, gdy nazwał Hermionę "brudną, małą ''szlamą''", za drugim razem, gdy Ślizgon obraził rodziców chłopców, a także Harry'ego. Ginny miała kilka wrogich spotkań z Malfoyem, a podczas jednego rzuciła w niego ''Upiorogackiem'', gdy Brygada Inkwizycyjna próbowała zatrzymać ją, Neville'a, Rona i Lunę Lovegood w 1996 roku. Draco przejawił swoją niechęć także do Percy'ego Weasleya. Śmiał się i kpił z niego, szydząc z Gryfona i podważając jego stanowiska prefekta naczelnego. Z Hermioną Granger Relacje między Draconem i Hermioną od początku były barwne. Malfoy podzielał przekonania swoich rodziców, do pogardy rodzinami mugolskiego pochodzenia, więc szydził i obrażał Hermionę, gdy nadarzała się okazja. Na drugim roku, Draco miał gorsze wyniki w nauce niż Gryfonka, co bardzo nie spodobało się jego ojcu. Lucjusz powiedział, że powinien się wstydzić, że dziewczyna pokonała go we wszystkich przedmiotach szkolnych. Z tego powodu Ślizgon dodatkowo obrażał Hermionę, nazywając ją brzydkimi epitetami, takimi jak "szlama". Gdy na drugim roku otworzono Komnatę Tajemnic, Draco w pokoju wspólnym powiedział swoim gorylom, Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi (którymi tak naprawdę byli Harry i Ron po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego), że ostatnim razem, gdy komnata została otwarta, to zginęła uczennica mugolskiego pochodzenia i że liczy, że tym razem ofiarą będzie Hermiona. Hermiona starała się ignorować zaczepki Ślizgona, w przeciwieństwie do jej przyjaciół, Harry'ego i Rona. Zazwyczaj odpowiadała słownie, ostrymi odzywkami. Pierwszy raz, gdy użyła przemocy fizycznej, był trzeci rok, podczas którego uderzyła chłopaka w twarz po tym, jak obraził Hagrida. Podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Qidditchu, Draco wykazał drobną troskę o dziewczynę, sugerując Harry'emu i Ronowi, by pilnowali Hermiony i zabrali ją w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy doszło do zamieszek przez Śmierciożerców. Mimo to, robił to w sposób szyderczy. Przed szóstym rokiem, gdy Hermiona z przyjaciółmi spotkała Dracona w sklepie ''Madame Malkin'', chłopak zapytał ją, kto jej podbił oko, bo chce wysłać tej osobie kwiaty. Draco wykazywał niechęć do identyfikacji jej, swojej ciotce Bellatriks w dworze Malfoyów, po tym, jak trio zostało złapane. Kiedy dziewczyna była torturowana, Ślizgon odwracał wzrok, żeby nie oglądać jak cierpi. Kiedy dorośli, Hermiona na dworcu okazała pojednawczą postawę względem Dracona. Po tym, jak wyszła za mąż za Rona, stała się w dalekim pokrewieństwie rodziną Malfoya. Rowling przyznała, że jednym z powodów niechęci Dracona w stosunku do Hermiony, było uczucie, które się w nim wytworzyło. Z powodu zbyt dużych różnic (statusu krwi, ideałom rodziców) uznał, że potęgowanie niechęci do dziewczyny, odsunie go od innych uczuć wobec niej. Z Neville'em Longbottomem Początkowo nieśmiały i niezdarny Neville, był powodem do częstych drwin ze strony gangu Malfoya. Regularnie śmiano się z niego, dokuczano i strojono z niego żarty. Już na pierwszym roku podczas lekcji latania, Draco wyśmiewał się z chłopca i jego gapiostwa, gdy na przykład zgubił przypominajkę. Z powodu lekkiej nadwagi, Neville'a nazywano "grubasem" czy "tłuściochem". W późniejszych latach, Neville zachęcony zachowaniem Hermiony, zmienił swoją postawę - znacznie trudniej było się nad nim znęcać czy pomiatać. Okazywał swoją bojową postawę nie tylko Draconowi, ale też reszcie Ślizgonów, a nawet Alecto i Amycusowi Carrowom, czy Severusowi Snape'owi. Podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart, Neville wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą. Można było w nim zaobserwować niezwykłą przemianę w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi latami, gdy Draco się nad nim znęcał. Neville bez strachu wyszedł przed szereg i otwarcie przeciwstawił się Voldemortowi. Oprócz tego, to właśnie on zniszczył ostatni z horkruksów - węża Czarnego Pana, Nagini, poprzez odcięcie mu głowy mieczem Gryffindora. Draco i Neville są ze sobą daleko spokrewnieni, ale nie wiedzą o tym związku. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em Draco wykazywał szczególną niechęć do dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, który opowiedział się za całkowitą akceptacją przyjmowania mugolaków do szkoły, co było sprzeczne z ideałami wyznawanymi przez rodzinę Malfoyów. Młody Malfoy często wyśmiewał wyznania i wybory Dumbledore'a. Początkowo Draco był bardzo podekscytowany i dumny z misji, którą zlecił mu Lord Voldemort - miał za zadanie zabicie dyrektora Hogwartu. Stwierdził, że w ten sposób odkupi swoje nazwisko i pomści swojego ojca, który trafił do Azkabanu. Oprócz tego chciał przed dyrektorem użyć obraźliwego określenia, jakim jest "szlama". Mimo tego, Albusowi było żal młodego Ślizgona, gdy ten dołączył do grona Śmierciożerców. Dumbledore wiedział, że Voldemort zmusił Dracona do podjęcia niektórych decyzji, grożąc przy tym rodzicom chłopaka. Ponadto, kiedy Albus zaproponował, by Draco zgodził się i zaakceptował misję, aby chronić Lucjusza i Narcyzę, młody Malfoy był skłonny przyjąć jego ofertę. W ostatniej chwili ich rozmowa została przerwana przez przybyłych Śmierciożerców, a Dumbledore zginął z rąk Severusa Snape'a. Gdy doszło do śmierci dyrektora, Malfoy stał obok i z przerażeniem obserwował całą sytuację, zdając sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chce być jednym ze Śmierciożerców, a ich ideały w ogóle mu nie odpowiadają. Jednocześnie narastał w nim żal, że kiedykolwiek stał się jednym z nich. Z Dolores Umbridge Na piątym roku nauki, Dolores Umbridge objęła stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Szybko stała się znienawidzoną nauczycielką wielu uczniów, ponieważ stosowała niecodzienne zasady nauczania, pomijała zajęcia praktyczne, skupiając się jedynie na teorii. Wszystkich, którzy jej się sprzeciwiali, karała magicznym piórem, a także odejmowała punkty. Przybyła z Ministerstwa Magii, ponieważ podejrzewano, że w Hogwarcie Dumbledore planuje atak na Ministerstwo. Powołała Brygadę Inkwizycyjną, do której zapisał się Draco. Razem z innymi Ślizgonami, głównie jego przyjaciółmi, dostał przywileje odejmowania punktów, w zamian za patrole i szczegółowe donosy. Był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony i nie szczędził uwag, głównie w kierunku Gryfonów. Dolores znała ojca Dracona, Lucjusza i zdecydowanie lepiej traktowała chłopaka, od reszty uczniów w Hogwarcie. Z innymi nauczycielami Draco był przyzwyczajony do lepszego traktowania, jakie otrzymywał od Severusa Snape'a i korzyści z powodu jego rodzinnego statusu. Próbował użyć dobrego imienia swojego dziadka, aby zbliżyć się i wkupić w łaski Horacego Slughorna. Próbował zaimponować mu na wszelkie sposoby, aby dołączyć do wybitnych uczniów, których Slughorn zapraszał na specjalne spotkania Klubu Ślimaka. Mimo starań, Horacy najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorował chłopaka i ostatecznie nigdy nie zaprosił go na żadne spotkanie. Młody Malfoy wykazywał pogardę dla nauczycieli, którzy nie posiadali statusu czystej krwi, bądź mieli wyznania podobne Dumbledore'owi. Jednym z nich był Rubeus Hagrid, zaniedbany półolbrzym, który objął stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Draco od początku wykazywał do niego ogromną niechęć i stale obrażał. Na trzecim roku zlekceważył przestrogi Hagrida względem hipogryfa, z którym mieli zajęcia i został poraniony przez zwierzę. Ostatecznie Ślizgon doprowadził do zwolnienia nauczyciela z posady. Innym z nauczycieli, który nie pasował Draconowi był Remus Lupin, który objął stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią na jego trzecim roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Remus miał tendencję do noszenia zniszczonych i poszarpanych rzeczy, które upodobniały go do bezdomnego i ubogiego człowieka. Oprócz tego Lupin był wilkołakiem. Alastor Moody, który na czwartym roku przejął to stanowisko, również nie zyskał sympatii Ślizgona. Był aurorem znanym z obszernej listy Śmierciożerców, których zesłał do Azkabanu, ale także często mówiono o jego niecodziennym zachowaniu, jak i o intensywnych paranojach. Podejrzewa się, że gdyby to prawdziwy Moody, a nie Bartemiusz Crouch Jr. pod zażyciem eliksiru wielosokowego prowadził zajęcia, stosunek Malfoya względem nauczyciela byłby taki sam. Draco często znajdywał się w konflikcie z opiekunką Gryffindoru, profesor McGonagall. Minerwa nigdy nie faworyzowała uczniów swojego domu, ani pozostałych domów, a także traktowała wszystkich na równi. Mogło to dziwić, ponieważ Draco wyraźnie pokazał niechęć wobec niej, a nawet pewien poziom braku szacunku, podczas gdy ona nie zaakceptowała oskarżeń Harry'ego, gdy ten obwiniał Dracona za niektóre zbrodnie ( nie posiadał jednak wystarczających dowodów). Poza nauczycielami, Draco nie lubił dozorcy zamku, Argusa Filcha, ponieważ ten był charłakiem. Jego stosunek względem niego nie zmienił się nawet wtedy, gdy Filch współpracował z Brygadą Inkwizycyjną. Z Jęczącą Martą Podczas drugiego roku nauki Dracona, kiedy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta po raz drugi, Draco szydził z Harry'ego i Rona, mówiąc, że gdy po raz pierwszy otworzono Komnatę, to zginęła szlama i była to Jęcząca Marta. Podczas szóstego roku Dracona, kiedy dostał misję nadaną przez Lorda Voldemorta, aby zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a, stał się zestresowany z powodu trudności misji i konsekwencji, jakie mogą go czekać, gdyby mu się nie powiodło. Co ciekawe, pomimo niechęci Dracona wobec czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, Draco najwyraźniej regularnie odwiedzał Jęczącą Martę w łazience. Ślizgon zwierzał się jej, a nawet otwarcie przed nią płakał. Dziewczyna z kolei, była pod wrażeniem, że Draco był tak wrażliwym człowiekiem, który na dodatek był zastraszany (Marta nie wiedziała, że osobą, która go zastrasza jest Lord Voldemort). Może to być jeden niewielu i rzadkich momentów, gdy Draco pokazał coś innego niż obrzydzeniem dla mugolaków, choć nie wiadomo, czy był świadomy statusu krwi Marty i przejścia z łazienki do Komnaty Tajemnic podczas pierwszego otwarcia komnaty przez Czarnego Pana, gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Z Lordem Voldemortem Chociaż Draco początkowo podziwiał i szanował Lorda Voldemorta, przyszedł do niego i obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny. Draco dołączył do Śmierciożerców w wieku szesnastu lat, gdy Lord Voldemort groził, że zabije jego rodziców, jeśli nie uda mu się wypełnić misji, która polegała na zabiciu Albusa Dumbledore'a. W rzeczywistości Voldemort chciał ukarać Lucjusza Malfoya, za niepowodzenie zdobycia przepowiedni podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Czarny Pan miał założeniu, że Draconowi się nie powiedzie się i zostanie odpowiednio ukarany. Draco walczył w wielu bitwach dla Voldemorta, w tym w bitwie na Wieży Astronomicznej i bitwie na dworze Malfoyów. Po ostatecznej klęsce Voldemorta, Draco nie został uwięziony w Azkabanie, a on i jego rodzina opuścili śmierciożerców przed ostateczną porażką Voldemorta, nie biorąc udziału w bitwie. Nie wiadomo, czy Draco kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o tym, że Severus Snape i Albus wiedzieli, że nie będzie w stanie zabić dyrektora. Możliwe też, że nigdy nie powiedziano mu, jak ważną rolę spełnił, gdy rozbroił Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej i stał się jednocześnie (i nieświadomie) właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki. Dzięki niemu, została uniemożliwiona zdolność Voldemorta do pełnego opanowania mocy różdżki i ostatecznie doprowadziło to do jego ostatecznej klęski z rąk Harry'ego Pottera , który rozbroił Dracona różdżką na dworze Malfoyów, czyniąc właścicielem jednej z insygniów samego siebie. Z drużyną Slytherinu Draco Malfoy był szukającym drużyny Ślizgonów podczas meczów quidditcha na swoim drugim roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Malfoy wydawał się być bardzo popularny w zespole. Jest to najbardziej prawdopodobne, ponieważ w momencie dołączenia do drużyny, jego ojciec kupił zespołowi nowe, szybsze miotły (Nimbus 2001). Również reszta drużyny wydawała się mieć takie same poglądy jak on. Można to wywnioskować, po ich reakcji, kiedy Malfoy nazwał Hermionę Granger "szlamą" i roześmiał się, kiedy klątwa rzucona przez Rona Weasleya obróciła się i uderzyła w Gryfona. Reszta drużyny śmiała się i uśmiechała razem ze Ślizgonem. Można zauważyć, że Draco był w pewien sposób związany z jednym z członków zespołu - Marcusem Flint. Nie tylko się dogadywali ze sobą, ale też byli ze sobą spokrewnieni poprzez Ursulę z rodziny Flint, która wyszła za Fineasa Blacka. Etymologia Imię Draco, podobnie jak wielu członków jego rodziny z rodu Blacków, wywodzi się od konstelacji. Draco jest również znany jako Smok; Draco przekłada się na "smoka" w języku łacińskim i "węża" w języku greckim. Konstelacja jest podłączona do wielu legend z mitologii greckiej, przede wszystkim jako symbolizującej smoka z Herkulesa, którego miał pokonać, lub tego zabitego przez Kadmosa zanim założył miasto Teby. W legendzie rzymskiej, Smok (Draco) został zabity przez boginię mądrości, Minerwę, i rzucił się ku niebiosom. Kolejną ciekawostką, która może nawiązywać do bycia Śmierciożercą, jest fakt, że Lucyfer / Szatan jest określany jako Smok w chrześcijańskiej teologii. Ponadto, Draco było nazwą starożytnego greckiego ustawodawcy. Słowo drakońskie, czyli "niezwykle surowe i okrutne", pochodzi od jego imienia. Jednak to starogrecki ustawodawca po prostu spisał przepisy, które już istniały. Te surowe zasady był używane w mowie. Nagminnie próbował je zmienić, ponieważ były one spisane na rzecz zwykłych ludzi. Odzwierciedla to rolę Draco - wprowadza w ideę czystej krwi, która jest filozofią odziedziczoną po swojej rodzinie. Jego nazwisko, Malfoy, po francusku (mal foi) oznacza "złą wiarę". Za kulisami * Draco został zagrany przez brytyjskiego aktora Toma Feltona w filmowych adaptacjach Harry 'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, Komnaty Tajemnic, Więzienia Azkabanu, Czary Ognia, Zakonu Feniksa, Księcia Półkrwi i Insygniów Śmierci: części 1 i części 2, a więc jest jednym z 14 osób pojawiających się w każdym z ośmiu filmów. * Draco jest grany przez brytyjskiego aktora Alexa Price'a w ''Harrym Potterze i Przeklętym Dziecku''. * Draco początkowo miał się uczyć w Durmstrangu, w szkole, w której nie dopuszcza się przyjmowania mugolaków i uczy czarnej magii, ale jego matka nie chciała, żeby był tak daleko od domu. * We wczesnych szkicach J. K. Rowling za czasów Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, nazwisko Dracona brzmiało "Spungen", "Spinks" lub "Smart". * Różdżka Dracona wyróżnia się tym, że jest jedną z niewielu, która ma taki sam wygląd we wszystkich ośmiu filmach, choć możliwe, że w dwóch ostatnich filmach jest czarna zamiast brązowa z czarną rączką. * Jak na ironię, to różdżki Dracona używał Harry w swoim ostatnim pojedynku z Voldemortem, chociaż ta nie zmieniła swojej wierności na Harry'ego w tym momencie. Jednak, jak to było w opowieściach o Czarnej Różdżce, która zabiła Voldemorta, różdżka Dracona nie pokonałaby Riddle'a. * Rowling wyraziła pewne zaniepokojenie o fanów Dracona. "Ludzie pisali romantyczne listy do Dracona, i myślę, że to jedyny moment, w którym powinno się to zatrzymać. Bawi mnie to i zarazem niepokoi - staram się wyraźnie odróżnić Toma Feltona, który jest przystojnym, młody mężczyzną, a Dracona, który, niezależnie od tego jak wygląda, nie jest miłym człowiekiem. Jest to romantyczne, ale niezdrowe...". * Draco po raz pierwszy zobaczył Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy ten dzielił ciało z profesorem Quirrellem. Chłopiec uciekł od niego z przerażeniem, pomimo faktu, że jego ojciec służył Voldemortowi w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Przypuszcza się, że Voldemort nie wiedział, kim był w tym czasie Draco, czy też przypomniał go sobie, gdy stał się jednym ze Śmierciożerców. Draco także prawdopodobnie nie rozpoznał Voldemorta w Kamieniu Filozoficznym, ponieważ Czarny Pan był ukryty pod turbanem z tyłu głowy profesora. * W drugim filmie, Komnacie Tajemnic, Draco zauważył złotego znicza tuż przy Harry i gonił za Gryfonem tylko po to, aby strącić go z miotły i zranić, w przeciwieństwie do książki, gdzie nigdy znicza nie zauważył, bo nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. W obu wersjach atak Dracona spowodował, że Harry został wysłany do skrzydła szpitalnego. * W filmie Więzień Azkabanu, uraz ramienia Dracona nie trwał tak długo, jak to ma miejsce w książce. * Draco w filmach nie jest tak wrogo nastawiony do Hagrida, jak ma to miejsce w książkach. * W filmach, Draco zdaje się mieć słabość do zielonych jabłek, ponieważ był widziany, jak je jedno Więzieniu Azkabanu oraz umieszcza takie samo w Szafce Zniknięć w Księciu Półkrwi. Doprowadziło to do tego, że fani zaczęli nazywać połączenie Malfoya i jabłka jako "Drapple" ("Dr" od Draco i "Apple" od jabłka). Tom Felton wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy się dowiedział o pomysłach fanów na interpretację tego połączenia. * Tom Felton użyczył głosu Draconowi Malfoyowi w adaptacjach gier wideo: w Harrym Potterze i Zakonie Feniksa oraz Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi. * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2, Draco przechodząc na stronę śmierciożerców, zostaje przytulony przez Voldemorta i jest jedynym znanym zwolennikiem, który otrzymał ten "zaszczyt". Ta scena była improwizowana przez obu aktorów, dodając wrażenie "krępacji" z obu stron. Ta niezręczna atmosfera rzeczywiście miała sens, ponieważ Voldemort nigdy nie znał miłości, a ten akt przytulania wydawał się być dziwny jak na niego. * W ostatecznej walce w Harrym Potterze i Insygniów Śmierci: Części 2, on i jego rodzina odchodzą z pola bitwy, nie uczestnicząc w niej. Nie widziano ich także w Wielkiej Sali po zakończeniu się wojny. * W adaptacji gry wideo Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2, Harry oddaje Draconowi różdżkę z powrotem po pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem. Zostało to również nakręcone do filmu, ale scena została ostatecznie wycięta. * Draco nigdy nie odniósł się do Rona i Hermiony po imieniu. Komentarz od autorki J. K. Rowling skomentowała, że Draco był bardzo zdolny, jeśli chodziło o odsunięcie od siebie sumienia (co nie znaczy, że całkowicie je wykluczał) i to pomogło mu w nauce oklumencji. Mógł być z tego powodu bardziej szanowany i przez niektórych uczniów uważany za nieco przerażającego. Rowling także wspomniała, że zarówno Draco jak i jego kuzyn, Regulus Black, początkowo byli zainteresowani do dołączenia w szeregi Śmierciożerców, ale dla Regulusa było to zbyt wiele, żeby im usługiwać. Rowling porównała również Draco do Dudley'a Dursley'a: oprócz tego, że oboje byli łobuzami, Draco zachowywał się wyniośle, również z tego powodu, że był rozpieszczonym jedynakiem, pełnym indoktrynacji i przekonań swoich rodziców. J. K. Rowling wspomniała także, że "Draco był moralnym tchórzem, ale nie został przeżarty złem". Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu * Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 1 * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 1 (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2 * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2 (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Quidditch przez wieki * Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa magicznego świata * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter na Kinect * LEGO Kreator: Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana Przypisy en:Draco Malfoy de:Draco Malfoy es:Draco Malfoy fi:Draco Malfoy fr:Drago Malefoy ru:Драко Малфой sl:Dreco Malfoy el:Ντράκο Μαλφόι sh:Drako Melfoj sr:Драко Мелфој ca:Draco Malfoy it:Draco Malfoy ja:ドラコ・マルフォイ et:Draco Malfoy ar:درايكو مالفوي tr:Draco Malfoy Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Członkowie Gangu Malfoya Kategoria:Szukający Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya